


I've been searching for your touch.

by shevinesbromance



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Adam Levine - Fandom, Shevine - Fandom, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: Adam Levine - Freeform, Blake Shelton - Freeform, Highschool AU, M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevinesbromance/pseuds/shevinesbromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HIGHSCHOOL AU:<br/>Blake is the typical football player, rude and cocky as hell. And Adam seems to be his target. Maybe if they spend a little mor time together things will change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been searching for your touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot! (: Hope ya like.

Adam Levine. A name more than familiar in the Dungeons and Dragons AND chess club. Not to mention captain of the nerds. A typical day in his life would consist of being beaten on the school bus and dreading lunch time for the same reason. He isn’t what you would call a ‘popular’ kid. Sure, he had friends, he had plenty of those;but him and his friends always seemed to be the target, especially from the jocks. He often wondered, why him? Wouldn’t you get tired of an easy match after the last 3 years? And here he stood, wondering, seconds before he would be thrown headfirst into a dumpster. “What’s your problem, Blake!? Can’t take on someone your own size or something?!” It was that kind of talk that earned him another pounding after school. Adam just didn’t understand it. When Blake Shelton wasn’t around all of his jock friends he was so different.  
It’s the second week of school and Adam decided to shake up his life a little. He is deciding to to take music. His friends always tell him he’s got something there, but who’d believe ‘em anyways. Taking this class is a big risk though. Blake Shelton has been in music his whole high school career. If Blake and Adam are in the same class he’s sure the beatings will increase rapidly. Adam walked his shy self nervously to room 222 where music was held, hoping with all his might that stupid jock won’t be there. Sure enough Blakes sitting right up front facing him, as if he was waiting for Adam to walk through the door. Blake was top in the class, he claimed he was gonna be a millionaire country singer one day. Pfft. To make this whole situation worse, a new rule was set that the newer students would be being tutored out of school by a more experience member of music. And as usual with his luck Adam and Blake were paired. Great, that was all Adam needed. More time to be humiliated. 

*Blakes Point of View*  
It was time for the first session with the little dude. Blake wasn’t sure what to expect from Adam. He was just hoping he wasn’t paired with a music flunk. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Adams visually surprised mother. “Are you one of Adam’s friends?” But before he could answer they could both hear muffled lyrics that sounded like a god was singing.

I have been searching for your touch   
Unlike any touch I’ve ever known  
And I never thought about you much  
Til I'm broken down and all alone, ohhh

Adam’s mother understood the look of surprise on Blakes face and explained, “He sings to help him deal with his feelings. I don’t know if you know this, but he doesn’t have the easiest time at school with all those other kids.” There was hurt in Blakes eyes as he walked down the hall to Adams bedroom. He knew he was the one not making it easy on him, but he quickly hid his feelings away and acted tough again. He opened up the door slowly to not interrupt, which was unsuccessful in turning Adam’s head. “Hey little man. You sure can carry a tune.” Adams response was a little taken back, I mean the ‘best’ singer in the school just complimented him. He wasn’t afraid of being hurt at the moment from past experiences, it was like was a new soul when he was by himself. Gentle, fun, and darn hilarious. “I can hit a note or two, I guess.” Adam responded. “Oh shut up.” Blake shot back at him with a smile. They weren’t friends though.   
It was the end of the school year and believe it or not they grew closer with all of these meeting. Most of the time they were at Blakes house, he had almost any guitar you could think of. You could call those two best friends by now. Wow, you never know what a year can do to people. They talked about everything during these times. Everything. Except a little secret Adam had kept ever since the first few meetings, and this being the last meeting he was going to tell Blake. This took a lot of courage, I mean who knows what the guy will think of him after?! But here it goes. Sitting on Blakes leather couch and accompanied by Blake's sister a few inches away, he was ready to make the announcement. “Uh.. Blake.” Adam looked him straight in his crystal blue eyes. “I- I’m, Uh- um.” Adam was nervous as heck. “Spit it out rocker man!” He heard a deep country accent demand. Adam and Blake's sister linked hands,   
“I’m dating your sister.”

“Um. Wow. Well, that was unexpected. I hope you don’t mind, but can I go up to my room for a couple minutes?”

“Absolutely. Man, just. *sigh* I don’t want to hurt you.”

Blake ran up to his room with a mess of questions and thoughts rambling his brain. When did this happen? How did this happen? and Why the heck am I hurt by this!? He threw himself onto his bed and didn’t know what to think. I mean, none of this could hurt Blake in any way, but it was. Those few minutes he asked for ended up being all night. He opened the window of his room and stared at the stars thinking while his clock hit 2:00am. He dozed off and had a dream that was soon to be a huge impact on his life. The dream summed up everything he felt. It was just Blake and Adam in his room with each other. His room was a whole other color, and that was odd, but it’s a dream so what the heck. Anyways, they were with each other, alone, no one else in the house and he was holding adam as they laid there on the bed together. It was innocent, they looked into eachothers eyes and found comfort. That was the most part of the dream he could remember. But he woke up at 11:00am knowing exactly what all of it meant. He, Blake Shelton, was in love with Adam Levine.   
This made everything so much worse. Blake didn’t even care about the fact he was gay at this point, he was just an emotional wreck about Adam, about love. What was he supposed to do, pretend like all of these realizations never happened, pretend like he wasn’t bothered that his sister was going out with the guy he loved? He couldn’t, I mean it’s just nature to set things right. But Adam is his best friend and they have an amazing relationship Blake wouldn’t change for his life. He sat with this whirlwind of thoughts and feelings, running his fingers through his hair and almost teared up a couple of times.   
“Blake? You never sleep this late. Are you okay? I mean, I know what happened yesterda-” The sound of his sister echoed in the hallway.   
“Yeah. I’m fine.” Blake answered instantly ending the conversation.  
“Well.. Uh. Adam is coming over in ten minutes.” She quickly walked away to avoid his reaction.  
“Shit.” He muttered.   
Oh yes. Just what he always wanted right now. Fucking Adam. What if all of this is just in his head? Just a phase that’d pass sooner or later. That thought riled up a whole new storm in the valley of Blakes brain.   
Adam showed up and decided to knock on Blakes door, to which Blake decided it was finally time to get out of bed. Adam seemed to have a plan though, considering how assertive he was being. He sat down on Blakes bed and gave him the “We need to talk” look. After reading his eyes Blake sat alongside next to him and got a few words out before Adam interrupted.  
“Blake. I’ve been up all night thinking about you.”  
“That makes two of us.” He said barely over a whisper, slouching his head into his hands.  
“I know you are taking this rough and that was not the plan...” Adams words started to shake but he continued on. “..Would you stop staring at me with those perfect blue eyes!? You are making this way harder than it should be.” Adam snapped.   
“Adam?” Blake tilted his body back in surprise.  
“DAMMIT. I ruined everything. Why do I always f things up?!” Adam ran out of the room in tears. Leaving blake more confused than ever.  
Blake raced after Adam out of instinct. “Adam! Get your butt over here right now!” Adam couldn’t help but follow his commands and ran back to Blake, sliding his head into the creavis of Blakes neck arms around each other.  
“I’m sorry, Blake. I was just dating your sister to get closer to you and it was a stupid mistake, and i’m sorry.” He confessed in a face full of tears. This was enough for Blake to believe the love wasn’t only in his head.  
“Adam, don’t be sorry.” Blake saved him from saying anything else with a kiss.  
The sound of a plate crashing followed the sound of Blakes sister, heart broken, calling, “Adam?”

“Edny!” Adam called out Blakes sisters name “Edny! Don’t cry, baby. I’m sorry.”  
“Adam, don’t even act like you're sorry. Has it been about Blake this whole time?” Edny spoke with tears rolling down her face.  
He followed her as she started running to the front door, but stopped at the curb. “I’m such a fuck up.” He mumbled as he threw his head down into his hands. And as expected Blake wasn’t too far behind him. “Adam. It wasn’t your fault. I know her better than anyone and she’ll get over it, I promise.” Blake spoke in a comforting matter. “I think you need to come inside and rest. I’ll fix you something to eat, what do ya say?” Adam looked up. “Sure.” He responded, hand in his hair out of stress. They headed back to Blakes room and laid on the bed together, and just like a flash Blake had all of these feeling because they were staring into each others eyes. This was it, this was EXACTLY what the dream felt like. Which was home when he looked in Adams eyes. Adam started to smile like he was having the same feeling.  
“So.. That kiss….” Adam brought up the avoided subject.  
“Yeah, that sure was something.” Blake said trying to sway the conversation.  
“Oh come on! I liked it, you liked it. But more importantly I like you, Blake. Basically what I’m trying to say is, I know I have unfinished business with Edny, but are we a thing?” Adam rambled.  
Blake paused for a minute, biting his lip. He took a deep breath and looked at Adam dead in the eye, “Adam. I like you a lot, I have these feelings for you that have never happened, But I like it. and I think it be really cool if we were a thing.”  
Adam smiled for a second before he glanced down at Blakes lips and gave him a long but meaningful kiss of confirmation.   
The rest is history. Edny got a new boyfriend the next week as suspected. Adam and Blake still love each other as much as they did the day they first kissed. They even landed a TV show together. But what Adam doesn’t know is Blake was looking at rings the other day. (; They really have a cinderella story with each other.


End file.
